Lightning-Make Unlimited: Wild Rondo
|romanji= Raitoningu Meiku Anrimiteddo: Wairudo Rondo |parent magic=Lightning-Make |user= TBA }} Lightning-Make Unlimited: Wild Rondo ( , Raitoningu Meiku Anrimiteddo: Wairudo Rondo lit. Lightning Molding Magic Eternal: One-Sided Chaotic Dance): Lightning-Make Unlimited: Wild Rondo is a Lightning-Make spell, and one of the Molding Magic Unlimited spells, meaning that it is one of the strongest of its kind, comparable to the Dragon Slayer's Secret Arts of Dragon Slayer Magic. Lightning-Make Unlimited: Wild Rondo involves the caster striking the opponent using a long series of blows with several blades forged from lightning that wrap around the entirety of their body before dealing the final blow. Description In any case, when casting Lightning-Make Unlimited: Wild Rondo, the caster places both of their hands behind their back, with their right hand on top of their left hand, as they induce the usual activation sequence for Lightning-Make; the caster focuses intently, before pulsing the magical energy hewn from their Magic Origin outwards rather subtly, forcing domination over all eternano ambient within the atmosphere as they induce the usual fusion of magical energies and eternano; from here, the caster, through their mental commands alone, modifies the conceptional properties of those arcane properties as to transmogrify their very existence into that of electrons, which are a subatomic particle, with a negative elementary electric charge and may move almost at the speed of light. Electrons are known to take part in various fundamental interactions, not limited to but including gravitational, electromagnetic, and weak interactions, constantly generating electricity that powers various appliances such as radios, motors, and many other things. In accordance to their willpower, the caster is able to alter the movements of these electrons in any way that they wish, resulting in the full power of Lightning Magic manifesting as the ability to do anything as long as it involves electricity, presence and flow of electric charge, being a form of energy that comes in positive and negative forms, that occur naturally or is produced; controlling, generating, and absorbing electric fields, a vector field that shows the direction that a positively charged particle will move; utilizing electricity, but more specifically, lightning - however, unlike traditional Lightning Magic, the caster moves the electrons that they manifest through the modification of magical power and eternano, maneuvering them to where they are compacted tightly together but are still able to move around in a somewhat free manner. By doing this, the caster is able to induce Shape Transformation in order to manipulate their lightning as through it is in a more malleable state, being to the caster's will, allowing it be reshaped into a new form, reshaping it into whatever they imagine by expanding, shaping and solidify the lightning into anything that they deem to be suitable on a whim. In the case of Lightning-Make Unlimited: Wild Rondo, using a shaping speed that seems almost unnatural, the caster transmogrifies these immense amounts of gathered lightning into a vast quantity of electrical swords of all shapes and sizes, not limited to but including longswords, sabers, rapiers, and katanas as well as daggers; connecting this myriad of bladed weaponry is a large semi-solid chain of lightning which spirals around the caster's body numerous times, the blades that they have manifested are attached to the chain and pointing outwards, effectively forming what seems to be a perfect combination of defense and offense. With several motions, the caster swings one arm forward and their other arm backwards, sending the large chain of electric weapons towards their opponent in a continuous serial of strikes which transition into one another, defeating their enemies through a continuous onslaught of two or more strikes for every split second; indeed, the caster often attacks rapidly side-to-side with wide, sweeping combos that leave little time to block or evade, leaving a trail of lightning behind in the wake of their slashes as once the opponent is caught by the initial strike, they are effectively trapped, something only reinforced by the caster keeping up their vicious flurry of lightning, denying their opponent the chance to counterattack; the sheer variety in the attacks makes the spell very versatile and somewhat unpredictable if used correctly; of course, if struck by even a single member of these electric blades, the opponent is paralyzed, leaving them open to the next serial of slashes as the caster unleashes mammoth strings of a variety of thrusts, slashes, and swings from all directions towards their opponent, showing no mercy with the attack while never holding back and instead striking at their adversary with the best of their ability. Trivia *Lightning-Make Unlimited: Wild Rondo is effectively a lightning-based version of Ice-Make's . Category:Lightning-Make Spells Category:Spells